


In Shades of Light

by ShiroRikiya



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: He smiles, almost sadly.





	In Shades of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So like, this fic is a short ass fic that I did under an hour before I write an update for Komorebi to try and get rid of the cobwebs inside my brain because it's been more than a year since I last wrote anything. It's shitty. It's definitely gonna be shitty but since I wrote it, might as well post it, right?

“Ah, Akashi-san.”

The impassive voice took Seijuurou away from his thoughts and he turns to the side to see Kuroko Tetsuya walking towards him. 

A strong wind blows and Kuroko Tetsuya’s hair dances with the flurry of hot desert sand, his hair shining like a halo under the bright sun. 

And Seijuurou can’t stop the hurt aching in his heart as he sees the expression on Kuroko Tetsuya’s face. No matter how emotionless his voice is, his face never fails to betray him and in the deepest part of Seijuurou, in a place where he hides everything that he feels, his heart breaks for Kuroko Tetsuya. 

_‘Ah, Akashi-san,’_ he says, his voice void of emotion but his expression so full of heartbreak as he looks like an innocent child lost in the desert. 

Except that he’s not innocent. No one in this base was. All of them have spilt blood and they will continue to do so. Both the blood of their enemies and their comrades alike. It’s a sin they all carry. 

And so it hurts Seijuurou to see Kuroko Tetsuya approach him like that. Looking as if he’s someone who’s supposed to be otherworldly but falls short and it only makes Seijuurou mournful inside. 

Kuroko Tetsuya looks like he’s about to go somewhere far away. Somewhere where no one can follow. 

_Oh God, please no._

“Kuroko. Are you here to prepare for the mission?”

“Yes. May I walk with you?”

“Of course,” Seijuurou answers and they fall in step with each other. It was so natural, so easy to do with Kuroko that Seijuurou’s neck burns a little bit from the reminder that he has feelings for this person currently walking beside him. 

That he is so in love with Kuroko Tetsuya that sometimes he loses focus on a mission because of how much he worries for Kuroko even though he should be worrying about his own self. 

It’s laughable. He almost wants to just blow his own self with a C4 and be done with it. It’s stupid. Absurd. 

But he is and it sucks because there was nothing he can do about it and he is fully aware that they can die at any moment. That one of these days Kuroko Tetsuya may not come back alive from a mission. 

His feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya are a constant reminder of the death that hangs over their head. 

They enter the building and heads for the lockers in silence. It was heavy and suffocating. It was impossible to let out a word. The wounds from the last mission still too raw to talk about. 

They open their respective lockers and starts preparing. As Seijuurou is putting on his vest, Kuroko talks. 

“How…how is Midorima-san?”

Seijuurou’s hand falters as he was about to holster his pistol, his heart sinking. 

“Shintarou’s—“

_falling apart._

Just one mistake. One mishap and a frag grenade were all it took to destroy Shintarou’s life.

A rescue mission that ended with Takao Kazunari lying on the marble floors of a bank, his chest riddled with bullets and a chunk of his hip missing. Shintarou cradling his head, tapping his cheek as he begged him to stay awake. Shintarou turning to Seijuurou, his eyes wild and frantic, shouting at Seijuurou to get a medic all the while knowing that there was no saving Takao. The radio almost breaking from Shintarou’s grip as he desperately called for a medic, tears falling from his eyes. 

And Takao Kazunari smiling, lifting his bloody hand as best as he could to caress Shintarou’s cheek. 

_Shin-chan, don’t cry. It’s okay. It’s okay._

_No, no. Shut up. Shut up. Stop talking. I’ll get you out of here alive._

_I love you, Shin-chan._

_No! Stay with me here! Kazu!_

“Shintarou’s…” 

But what can he say? Shintarou’s not okay and he never will be. Takao Kazunari, Shintarou’s only reason for living, is dead. 

Seijuurou remembers a brightly lit afternoon, the hot and unforgiving desert calm around them as Shintarou told him of Takao Kazunari’s proposal, the engagement ring glinting on his finger under the desert sun and Shintarou’s usually stoic face bright with happiness. 

Now that he thinks about it, that calm desert felt like betrayal waiting to happen. 

So, no. He can’t say anything except that Shintarou’s falling apart and he’s slowly dying day by day. 

Or had he already died the day Takao Kazunari died? 

“I see…” Kuroko says in the wake of Seijuurou’s silence. 

They finished preparing in silence and after Seijuurou puts on his gloves, he looks up to see Kuroko fully dressed already. 

“I’ll go on ahead to the helipad,” Kuroko says as he nods to Seijuurou. 

Kuroko Tetsuya opens the door, light from the outside spilling inside the dark locker room and for a few moments, Kuroko’s form is engulfed in light and for some reason, Seijuurou feels fear crawl up his spine. It feels like that’ll be the last time he’ll see Kuroko.

He reaches forward towards Kuroko without thinking, his hand clutching Kuroko’s in a desperate hold. 

Kuroko turns to him, surprise on his face. “Akashi-san?”

“I…” 

He doesn’t know what to say. 

Does he even have anything to say? 

“…Akashi-san?”

“Don’t go.” 

A few seconds pass of them staring at each other and then Kuroko smiles, almost sadly. 

“Okay, I won’t. I’ll wait for you to get finished.” 

Seijuurou feels a lump forming in his throat. 

“Don’t…Don’t go.”

Kuroko smiles again. 

“I won’t.”

Seijuurou feels tears prickling the corner of his eyes. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So like, I'm still alive. It's been more than a year since I've last updated my fics like Komorebi or If the Blood is Not Enough but that doesn't mean I've abandoned those fics. I swear ;_; Life has just been a bitch but I promise I'll finish those fics. I will finish them no matter what even if everyone has forgotten about them lol 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this if u did and tell me what u think of this shitty ass fic XDD 
> 
> Till next time :3


End file.
